WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue
|publisher = |distributor = |release date = TBD |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Xbox One Nintendo Switch Nintendo 2DS/3DS iOS Android |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) PSVita Card Cartridge (Nintendo Switch and 2DS/3DS) Mobile Store (iOS and Android) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) PlayStation Vita Nintendo 2DS/3DS}} WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue is an upcoming crossover action-adventure-comedy open-world sandbox video game developed by and published by , being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, iOS, Android and Nintendo 2DS/3DS. It will be launched in TBD. Synopsis When Lord Fallen summons numerous villains to help conquer the multiverse, the Warner Bros. Animation heroes must join forces to stop them. Plot Characters Playable characters Note: the voice actors marked with an asterisk (*) mean that the original or current voice actor didn't reprise his role due to their unavailability. In case of already deceased (like the cases of Mel Blanc, Don Messic, Daws Butler, Paul Winchell, Bill Thompson and Joe Alaskey, for example), a replacement voice actor is chosen. Non-playable characters Antagonists Gameplay modes Dimension Creator Mode Freeplay Mode Story Mode Locations ''Looney Tunes''verse *Acme Acres (Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toon Adventures'') **Bugs' Mansion (Looney Tunes) **Acme Looniversity (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Acme Labs (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') *Burbank (real-life/''Animaniacs'') **Warner Bros. Studio Lot (Animaniacs) *Anvilania (Animaniacs) *Washington, D.C. (real-life/''Freakazoid!) ''Hanna-Barbera''verse *Coolsville (''Scooby-Doo) **Doo Major **Shaggy and Fred's House **Coolsonian Museum **1300 AM Radio Station **Coolsville Mall **Coolsville Beach *Jellystone Park (The Yogi Bear Show) *The Old West (real-life/''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'') *Bedrock (The Flintstones) **The Flintstones' house **Slate & Co. *Orbit City (The Jetsons) **The Jetsons' house **Spacely Space Sprockets **Orbit High School ''Cartoon Network''verse *Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) **The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium's house **Townsville City Hall **Mojo Jojo's Laboratory **Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Aron City (Johnny Bravo) *Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Beach City (Steven Universe) Others *New Orleans (real-life/''Bunnicula'') *Edge City (The Mask: The Animated Series) *New Bark City (The Doggies) *FingerTown (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Petbridge (The Pet Adventures of Lego) Under construction... Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarly to the Lego games, another videogame series owned by Warner Bros., with elements from the Disney Infinity series. The open-world scenario is inspired by games like Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Sims series and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game's rating and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and the Lego games). The game also takes influence from some dungeon crawler games. The characters are in the Disney Infinity styled appearance. Under construction... Hub World The Mansion owned by Bugs Bunny (the same from The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie) serves as the Hub World in which functions similar to the Most Eisley Cantina from the early Lego Star Wars games. Sandbox The Sandbox mode is similar to Disney Infinity but the main difference from that Custom Character Creation Custom character creation is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators. Sidekicks The sidekicks and costumes behave similarly to them from the Disney Infinity series. Production Development Following Avalanche Software's acquisition from Disney by Time Warner, the company announced plans to create a video game using elements from Disney Infinity with Time Warner's animated franchises characters (like Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network) and the game's development began. According to an interview by Tom Ruegger, it was originally intended to be a more extremely darker and edgier game. Under construction... Writing Tom Ruegger, better known as the creator of shows like Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain and Histeria!, one of the developers of Freakazoid! and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and the executive producer for Disney's The 7D, serves as the game's head writer. Under construction... Expansion packs The game currently has three expansion packs: WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: DC Invasion, WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: Magic and Fantasy United and WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: Ultimate Battle for the Future. Ruegger said in his Twitter account that there is possibilities for the fourth expansion pack. Trivia *This video game has some influence from Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, the Nicktoons Unite! series, the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions. **The fans commonly nickname the game as Warner Bros. Infinity (not to be confused with SpyroandLPSfan's idea Warner Bros. Infinity) due to Avalanche Software developing it. *The game was originally intended to have the same technology as the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions, using action figures, but ended up to be developed as a game which other playable characters can be unlocked through the game. **According to the production crew, this strategy was made in order to avoid additional expenses but however, the action figures are still available as promotional items and official merchandise. *For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have a port for a PlayStation handheld console. *Despite Cartoon Network characters being available, DC Comics characters aren't included in this game. **However, various allusions/mentions are included, with an expansion pack focused in DC Comics universe being later available. ***Besides that, alternate skins for Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig include Superman, Batman and Robin, respectively. *The Justice Friends were originally to be present in the game, but ended up included in the DC Comics Expansion Pack. *While the real cities of Burbank, Washington, D.C. and New Orleans are available in the game, New York City, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle and Miami aren't, being only mentioned/alluded. *This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for animals' vocal effects. **Both voice actors commonly work with each other in other projects. *Collin and Cooper are voiced here by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively, rather than Jason Griffith, marking the only time Harnell voiced Collin's teenager form. *Due to the fact of their voices being made by adult male voice actors in the game, Gumball Watterson and Steven Universe sound notably older, sounding more like teenagers than tweens. **Steven Universe's voice in the game is similar to Max Goof's voice in A Goofy Movie, albeit slightly pitched to sound a bit younger. *Since both Him and the Red Guy are supposed to represent the Devil in their respective shows, several jokes about it are made during the game. *Unlike the television series, Cow and Chicken's parents appear in full body rather than just the legs. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS